A Sherlock and James story
by Anne Svendsen
Summary: What happens when Sherlock and James are face to face again after The Fall? They are both aware of how they both tricked each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Virgin

Fuck me, James!

Those exact words were hunting Sherlock and they been for months now, more or less. They drove him insane like literally. The man was dead he saw how James killed himself he blew his head off, on the roof of Bart´s. That made the whole thing even worse.  
The nightmares no more like the naughty dreams he had about him, a dead man was affecting Sherlock to the point where John left and now Sherlock left London at least for a while. Deep inside of him, he had a sinister feeling, his deducing couldn´t even be used here. He did try to focus but he failed at each attempt, that thing alone was close to breaking him. Break him, Sherlock narrowed his eyes a cold chill went down his spine, breaking him would be so much fun for James, he could hear his voice, his laugh.

He unlocked the door to the flat he borrowed from a friend one of his contacts in the homeless network had. The friend has been so kind to let him stay there, for as long as he wanted. After entering the flat he locked the door behind him in a hurry, Sherlock you are acting like you are being chased by a ghost or James himself, who happens to be dead. Somehow he had to relax no one knew he was there so it should be possible for him to do.  
He went to the bedroom to unpack the things he brought with him, the minute he placed his suitcase on the bed he heard "Fuck me James" immediately. He sat down on the bed hiding his face in the palm of his hands. Why did he hear those words repeatedly each day, and why did he have such naughty dreams about James? If they meant something then what was it he had to figure it out, but how to do that? The whole situation was absurd, as his dear brother would say and it was. It made no sense at all. Sherlock, it´s all nonsense and it shouldn´t affect you at all, James had been his enemy no 1 since the day they met, same the other way around.

There he was leaving London and all his clients behind he even lost John or it felt like he did. John never said he left for good but needed some space away from all the mess. He never told him about the dreams simply because he felt embarrassed by having them. He lifted his head staring out into the corridor, letting the dreams enter his mind he felt disgusted by having to do so. The episodes entering his mind was how he woke up from them, having erection an unknown area for him. Sitting there alone he felt something unexpected a teasing chill went along his spine and it continued to his crotch, he blushed squeezing his leg shut. Human nature clearly played its own game with him trying to catch the virgin that he was, no one ever touched him and he never touched anyone. Now sitting there all by himself he admitted he was being sexually teased by those dreams he had. How could he even let such an area get to his mind what did he know about sex, the word teased his crotch causing him to bite a soft moan back. Sherlock, you have to find a way to stop it, this is not who you are or stand for. The detective the untouched virgin who let some absurd dreams affect him, it was all ridiculous, James is dead Sherlock.  
A thought hit him while having the discussion, what if his death been a hoax? The thought alone was freaking terrifying, he never gave it any thought. Did you trick me James and if so, then where are you? How did you manage to pull it off? Where are you now then? Are you waiting for me to figure it all out by myself, or are you waiting for the right moment to contact me? A new chill teased his spine but in a new and stronger way, the urge to know for sure grew on him. He stood up from the bed if he, in fact, did trick him James had a purpose he wanted something. "Or someone" he mumbled knowing who that someone could be, him!

Many questions missing an answer, he had to know the answers to his questions. He would do his research as he always did, but where to start the digging. Not exactly a case he was on for the Yard. No it was all about him and James, a place to start the digging was him and the dreams. Was there, in fact, something hidden in them some sort of message waiting for him to notice. He had to clarify it before he would break; he went to the window trying to focus on the very first. No good to him so he went back to sit on the bed, why don´t you go back to when you woke up having your very first erection, what did you do –nothing at all, it confused him so he let it subside feeling disgusted by having James provoking him in such a rather personal way, it was being a virgin or not. Moving on to the second time, which first had him glare down at his own body still feeling disgusted, as the next he found necessary to do was having a peek. For God sake, he knew how that body part looked like after the little peek he barely touched it outside his pants. That action from him felt pleasant but still left him insecure on what to do next, it made him feel stupid and annoyed in a way he didn´t expect. Go on Sherlock what did you do next, he heard his cry for James the fuck me, James. It was a need for him to actually fuck him senseless, he was begging for it, him inside his virgin ass, in the dream, he had right before he woke up had him beg for it. Thinking about it now going deep into finding a reason for them, made him feel the need, a need that would never happen unless James was, in fact, alive and wanted the same.

A pleasure rolled directly to his male part making him shut his legs it went on to his ass. He bit his lip roughly focusing on that morning, as disgusted as he felt he choose to slide his hand over himself before he went one step further by slipping out of his pants. There he was naked in his own bed being so ashamed, but he continued. For the first time ever he gently and slowly started to stroke his length, teasing his tip. At first, he found it awkward and wanted to stop letting it subside like he did the first time, but he continued finding the right rhythm suitable to him. To his own surprise, he liked the new sensation filling him soft moan filled his bedroom his body felt differently, the tingling he felt or be honest the lust he felt was nothing but pleasing to him. He brought himself to his very first climax during it he found himself moaning James name.  
After the private séance he went to take a shower he felt dirty and he needed to wash it all off him, he told himself it would never happen again. Like he could control his own dreams as deducing people and things, he knew such a thing wasn´t possible to do.  
Go on but skip how many times you woke up ending up pleasing yourself, in every dream James and him had sex, in some he begged then in others he was the one starting hitting on James. No oral was being included; they did lick each other's hole.  
Sherlock felt disgusted again or did he try to ignore how he really felt, by pretending to ignore it? He was, in fact, the only one who knew how it all made him feel. Ok so how do you feel, be honest instead of lying to yourself. It´s not doing any good to you, you have to deal with it.  
He went to the kitchen making a cuppa, he needed it right now. He felt cold so confused and somewhere it all made him sad. After making the cuppa he sat down in the living room, the flat was actually pretty nice and comfy, it made him feel safe.

He glared at his phone a new discussion started whether taking it or not, he huffed and took it. His fingers scrolled through the numbers until James showed up. There he was considering to text a dead man or not, if he is dead, that is. The situation made him end up in such a doubt he could hardly think, he stared at his number.  
"Sherlock, stop it. You can´t be serious about trying to contact Moriarty your enemy no 1, what is wrong with you. He doesn´t hold the answer to your dreams in the palm of his hand, he would probably end up laughing his ass off. Perhaps he is waiting for you to actually text him being so desperate getting in touch, do you want him to have that victory? He paced the floor again honestly he was close to giving a damn about if he waited or not, Sherlock needed him. Need him, stop right there. Need him to what, fulfill your dreams? Sherlock blushed and there it was again, the pleasure teasing him in a way he couldn´t keep on handling on his own. As a matter of fact, he had a need as the human he was, what do you need Sherlock? Penetration is that the word you are searching for, it was the exact word. More than ever that was exactly what he needed and shouldn´t be anyone doing it. Say the name out loud you know who you want to penetrate you, say it, Sherlock. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes.  
"James Moriarty" he whispered. Not satisfaction enough in how it came out. "James Moriarty," He said loud and clear. He was the one he needed more than anyone else; he wanted to feel him penetrate him. How frustrating was that and how to make it happen.  
"Are you really alive Jim? If so I need to find you I need to speak with you" his conversation continued "Are you in love with Jim? In love how dull is all of it like love was his area. But it is Sherlock you want him sexually and more than that" He stared at his phone, no he was not texting him at least not now. Something convinced him not to do it just yet, he felt more and more how he was still alive.  
For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Sherlock tried to ignore every detail of his dreams, he went to bed a little past midnight. For the first time in weeks, he fell asleep without any problems and slept through the night


	2. Chapter 2 The experienced one

Chapter 2: The experienced one

Mean while in London days later

James was playing with his gun pretending to shoot at Sherlock, his very own homemade version of the lying detective? That's what he was on lying fucked up arrogant arse hole, who tricked him. Ohhh goodie the master consulting criminal, beaten in his own game. Or maybe not because he was still so very alive, ready for Sherlock to find out. Pity how he couldn´t see the look on his face when the fact hit him. Ding Ding…Holmes, you won a prize, James tilted his head standing up from the sofa. He paced the floor, now what should his prize be then? He rubbed his chin – a car or a drone, a drone what a marvelous idea. A drone for the detective…nahhh it should be more like him. No, the virgin boy needed something he never had before, it wouldn´t be a thing, but something he needed so very badly. Come on a man like him shouldn´t walk around with such a tight virgin ass waiting for penetration. Someone was ready to penetrate his ass making it impossible for him to walk right for weeks, now that someone was no one less than him. His thoughts sounded like rape or sexual assault. He would never rape him that was wrong, but he would make Sherlock want him so badly make him beg if necessary. Ohhh, Sherlock, I will make you so horny you won´t even remember your own name. I will make you come back for more wanting me more and more every day.  
James, what are you on? Do you really want him and do you think he wants you, perhaps not at this very moment but all that was about to change.  
He knew Sherlock left London for some reason and now his men were working hard to find him, James huffed by how little Sherlock left town to hide. Like really how could the ridiculously gorgeous looking man with those annoying curls, even leave? Was he that scared and why?  
The whole situation was odd to James, as far as he knew Sherlock was still unaware of him being alive. So why did you leave in the first place, it´s not a case he knew that much.  
He went to his version of Sherlock – a coat with a scarf the head was a pillow then the hat. He narrowed his eyes.  
"You can run but you cannot hide, daddy´s gonna find you. He´s gonna get you. James ran his hand down his face.  
-One way or another, I'm gonna find ya' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'. He sang raising his voice, -One way or another, I'm gonna win ya' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'.

What a lame song but so painfully true, nothing could keep him from finding him. If the detective thought he could hide, he was so badly mistaken, indeed he was.  
Does that precious doctor of yours even know you left, yeah sure he does? You two are sharing your flat Sherl not hiding anything really. But he can´t give you what you need now can he, your sexy little ass isn´t meant for just anyone, no no it´s not. James licked his lips in adoration of that cute and sexy little virgin ass waiting for him to give him what he needed, and did for years.  
He glared at his phone should he send the detective a little text or call, No the timing had to be right he wanted him to suffer in case he knew he was still around.  
"I want you to contact me and you will, so, for now, I will wait until it happens" James mumbled. He should be occupied with some of the other plans he had and planned to be working on. But it wouldn´t work out as long as that little annoying detective was disturbing him.  
Did Sherlock, in fact, leave because he knew everything, he did have his own network. Someone could have seen him. James had to consider the fact he wasn´t fond of the idea but he couldn´t ignore it either, well at some point he had to return to London. One thing James knew for sure it was logic for anyone knowing the Detective, he would never move out leaving Baker Street and London for good. If Sherlock was aware of being tricked, he was scared and now he was trying to comprehend the situation he was in. You don´t have to be scared I mean you no harm; James was pissed by how Sherlock tricked him yes. He was passed the point where all he could think about was to end him once and for all. Revenge wasn´t even on the schedule like it could have been. He wanted them to reunite at first. Then he would make it clear what he wanted and point out what Sherl needed, honestly it´s been there since they met the tension between them. Now the timing for it to happen was in reach he could almost taste it.

The word obsessed with him sounded in his head, he was not obsessed not the slightest. He knew who he wanted, quite frankly he didn´t give a shit about what the voice told him. He heard it before and from some of his contacts, he dropped them right on the spot. No one called his hidden love and urge for the Detective an obsession how absurd was that, they had no clue what they were talking about obviously. He sighed.  
While James was pacing the floor a new thought came to him about the precious doctor and how he would handle the new situation being right around the corner. Surely it wouldn´t be popular between those two, there would some yelling and could they end up in a fight? Ohhh how he wanted to be a part of that fun, it would be splendid, but off cause he wouldn´t be there to witness it what a shame. Logically the winner would be the detective he was after all the clever one. Poor John when he lost the battle to him, a devious smile spread on his face followed by a grin. You should have done so much more Watson but you would end up losing anyway. How could he even think he had a chance with Sherl? Such a highly intelligent man like he was wanted someone else.  
How would it be to stand face to face with Sherlock again? Knowing he was alive was so not the same as facing him again, Sherlock didn´t even know he was here it would be a chock to him finding out. It had to work out the best way possible, it had to.


	3. Chapter 3 The Doctor

Chapter 3: The Doctor

John had no intention of returning to Baker Street anytime soon, he still needed some time away from whatever Sherlock was dealing with.  
He heard some sounds coming from his bedroom late at night, the letter J being included. The only person John could think of was Janine. Did they start to see each other and since when? If they did Sherlock never told him not even a hint. He could understand him if it didn´t work out between them, he was after all Sherlock Holmes, with a reputation to keep.  
Sherlock dating went beyond everything John could even get a grasp on. He was always occupied with work and relationship wasn´t on the schedule; he told him how it was out of his area. John shook his head.  
"You are a mystery, Sherlock. I for one don´t even get you. Those sounds he heard were filled with lust and pleasure, so who are you dreaming about, is it Janine? Ohh, John, you do have the letter J in your name, he blushed heavily. He stood up pacing the floor having such a thought made him feel so ashamed. How could he even think such a rather intimate thing about his best friend?

John blushed by thinking how Sherlock was pleasuring himself during the night when he thought he was sleeping. John could you focus on how you left because of all this, Sherlock was keeping a secret from him, he had something he never talked about for some reason.  
He couldn´t stay away forever so he would text or call him in a few days, he wasn´t ready to talk yet. Yet John? You know Sherlock better than anyone except for Molly. Molly did she know perhaps he confides in her, it wouldn´t be the first time he did. Not the right time for a trip down memory lane getting all messed up, it was in the past.  
He glared at his phone considering if he should text him, it´s been almost a week since he left so perhaps it was time to let Sherlock hear from him. Then again Sherlock didn´t seem to bother about his well being so why should he?  
What is going on with you anyway? He wanted to know but if Sherlock felt like keeping secrets then he couldn´t do anything. Here he thought they were friends and shared everything or almost he was wrong obviously.  
Should he move out from the flat Sherlock would do fine without him he did before, are you tired of me but embarrassed to tell? He had so many questions but no answers, who is this J person you moan about late at night, Sherlock was clever enough not to reveal the full name if he heard him.

Ohh dear! Could it be Moriarty no it couldn´t be? A cold chill went down his spine, what if he was still alive? Sherlock did fake his own death so could James he was clever enough to do so, but why on earth would Sherlock dream about him? John, no human can control their dreams.  
His hand went down his face there was no logical explanation for it, or well there was if he had dreams about James, or he did in fact pleasure himself while fantasizing about him. The thought made John shiver, Sherlock could have had feelings for him or he still had them, the more John went over his life since he met James for the first time, those feelings became more real than he actually liked.  
He could, in fact, be aware of him being alive, the same issue with James. At some point they would be face to face again unless it already happened.  
Sherlock could easily hide it from him he was not able to read him like an open book like he was and he never would be. He left the flat because he couldn´t stand his behavior anymore there was something very wrong.  
He needed some space and to be alone, no wonder he did if Sherlock knew James was alive or could be. They probably met or found out how they both tricked each other. In that case, it explained the pleasure moans he heard more than once, they could both be in love. It all became too real for John sitting there thinking about it.  
John had to focus on something else it drove him mad it was all assumptions from what he heard and how he was acting.

"Are you slightly jealous John, from what you heard the J could be you" He mumbled and thought about it for some minutes. He was not jealous but mad at him for keeping secrets, he never had any feelings so why should he be jealous, how absurd. Or you are simply in denial because you been ignoring it for years, oh this is what James would say. His laugh and that devious smile came to mind when having such a thought.  
He was not gay and he never would be he felt how the anger inside him grew stronger. Someone or something had come between him and Sherlock and he wouldn´t allow it. John very well knew how love felt like and he never had such feelings towards him, they cared about each other but not in a gay way.  
Sherlock never been with anyone or been in love, that´s what he told him almost since the day they met. So now he could, in fact, be in love for the very first time,  
"Are you embarrassed by it? You could have lots of questions but you are too afraid to ask me. Sherlock, you are one confused mess right now and there is a high possibility that you are in love. But in who, is it the one with the letter J or someone I don´t even know?" John mumbled and he continued.  
"You don´t have to be shy around me, easy to say I know but you shouldn´t be shy about talking to me" he sighed.  
Being here alone was starting to drive him insane, so it might be time to head back. John rose it wouldn´t solve anything being here so now he started to pack his stuff.  
Hours later he unlocked the door on Baker Street heading upstairs to find the flat empty. Where on earth are you Sherlock? Not even a note was left behind for him, John felt the anger boiling inside him, and I thought we were friends. He heard a low hiss escaping between his teeth


	4. Chapter 4 The Conversatiom

Chapter 4: Chapter 4 The conversation

Sherlock was on his way back to his flat being alone in the home of a stranger felt wrong. He was so done with running away, Baker Street was his home. John and he hadn´t spoken a word since John left and he hated it, it was his own fault how John choose to leave and now he had it.  
Since they were both too stubborn to call or text he didn´t even know if John was back. If he was Sherlock knew he was in deep troubles. He sighed before unlocking the big black door heading upstairs inside his flat he slipped out his coat and scarf. He felt a hand on his shoulder and before he knew it he was slammed up against the wall

"Now where the hell have you been" John hissed  
"Ohh you are back, since when?" He gasped  
"Since yesterday, now that you ask" His hand held Sherlock´s neck roughly, his cheek plastered to the wall.  
"I see, do you mind to let me go? He snapped, struggling to get lose from John´s firm grip.  
"No! At least not yet, now where have you been?" He bit  
"I am not telling you as long as you have me plastered to the wall" He bit back  
"Of cause, you won´t talk what did I expect from you"  
" Why don´t you tell me, John, because quite frankly I don´t know what you were expecting from me"  
"Shut the fuck up! You left without a note for me" He stepped away from him  
" Yeah I did, because I needed to get away" He fixed his suit  
"I see, you needed to get away. You just left without thinking about me and when I got back" He huffed  
"I did John. I couldn´t stand being here but that doesn´t necessarily mean I wasn´t thinking about you" He sighed. The guilt hit him hard he should have left a note or at least send a text.  
"I find it very hard to believe now I haven´t heard from you" he sat down in his chair watching Sherlock.  
"Hmmm…well you been so very quiet yourself. It´s nice to be back" He sat down but he stood up again "Want a cuppa?" He asked trying to ease the tension, what a dull attempt. The truth would be so much better but he didn´t know how to tell.  
" A Cuppa? Sure why not, we do have some issues that we need to solve" He glared at him you are not getting away this time. I heard you late at night. He saw how smoothly Sherlock went to the kitchen "Are you seeing someone?" He blurted out. Fuck John did you forget how to think?  
In the kitchen John´s word had him freeze, seeing someone no not exactly. Why did he ask such a question anyway? He trudged back to the living room with the tray placing it on the coffee table. John was there the same second he took a mug.  
"So tell me, Sherlock, why did you leave? Don´t lie to me I want the truth"  
"Why is it so important to you? I mean you left because of me and my behavior. So why leave a note?"  
"Why it´s important to me, Hmmm…why leave a note because that´s what friends do! He almost yelled.  
Those words made Sherlock shiver, not that Jim´s words had been the same but pretty close "I´m sorry for being so inconsiderate John"  
"Yeah, and you should be! We are bloody friends or that´s what I thought" He huffed  
"Stop it, off cause we are friends, we are both here aren't we? He sipped his tea  
"Yes we are, but the way you were acting before I left, does tell me you are hiding something from me"  
"I am not hiding anything, why would I do that?"  
"You tell me because that´s how it feels like"  
"Why did you ask if I´m seeing someone? You very well know how it´s not my area" he tried to change the subject  
Damnit why did he have to blurt out like that, are you trying to avoid the issue by changing the subject, I believe so, John narrowed his eyes was it time to confront Sherlock?  
"I very well know that Sherlock you told me more than once. Yet time has changed so perhaps your view on that particular area changed too, but what do I know about what goes on inside your head" He sighed  
"I can assure you I´m not seeing anyone if I did you would have known as the very first. Hence you are living here"  
"Hmmm…indeed I am, indeed" But who is that J then, John thought to place his mug on the table, he leaned forward. "Tell me who J is then. Don´t lie to me and deny everything. I heard you Sherlock late at night" He was paying attention to him  
"I have no idea what you implying here John, could you be a bit more specific?" He became nervous now and very nervous, John heard him obviously, stay calm Sherlock  
"I was sort of expecting such an answer from you, now you are lying to me. I heard you Sherlock" He snarled  
"Now why are you eavesdropping on me late at night, it does make me think if it´s done on purpose or by a coincidence"  
"I am not standing outside your bedroom door listening if that´s what you are implying. It was a coincidence when I was up and couldn´t sleep. But you moaned the letter J in your sleep or…  
"Or what John can you tell me that?" He watched him  
"Well…those moans were filled with lust, so I assumed you…erhmm… could, in fact, be pleasuring yourself having this J on your mind" He blushed  
"Are you jealous John?" He watched him. John knew something was up and he couldn´t keep on denying it  
"Jealous? Now why would I be jealous that is absurd" He hissed  
"Is it now? You do sound like you are, it doesn´t suit you"  
"Is that really so? Now, who is J, can you be so honest and tell me. You did say we are friends" He glared at him, his comment about him being jealous did hit him harder than he expected. He was so deeply hurt and not a man is jealous. He did not have any feelings towards Sherlock.  
"Sometimes it does happen friends are keeping issues to themselves. Did you consider this J is no one? Yes, you heard me moan the letter J, but it was a dream, John. There´s no one in my life"  
"Hmm…well I still don´t believe you not this time. I heard it more than once"  
"As I figured, a coincidence all the time off cause as you told me. So what if I have been pleasing myself do you have a problem with that, do you to want to please me, John?"  
"No, I do not could you just stop it! Now that you are asking it had me think an awful lot, first one coming to mind was Janine. If you could be dating or started to talk again I mean you could be" he stood up starting to pace the floor.  
"I even had myself as one how stupid is that we are friends and there´s nothing more to it. Then another person hit me it´s horrible to even think it" He sat down again having a sip of his tea.  
"No, I am not seeing or talking to Janine. So you were thinking about if it could be you I dreamt and fantasizing about? Hmmm interesting"  
"You find it interesting how I have been thinking about myself, that you were pleasing yourself while having me on your mind. You did please yourself didn´t you?"  
"Erhmmm…yes I did now that you are so eager to know"  
"But fact is that I was never on your mind or in those dreams. We are talking about someone else, could be someone I don´t even know"  
"Yes, it could be but it´s not" He sipped his tea he knew he had to tell.  
"I did have someone else on my mind, the worst ever" He lowered his eyes  
"Who is that person John can you tell me who the worst are for you?"  
No way out, not a chance Sherlock would be so honest to tell it. John took a long deep breath "James, Sherlock." He couldn´t say more not at this point anyway, the ball was passed on to Sherlock.  
He stared at John knowing very well he had to come up with something a lie or be honest."James? But he is dead" He stood up pacing the floor how to tell such a horrible thing, he went to the window "Unless his death been a hoax John, if so James is very much a life. The reason why I left"  
"Did you leave because of James and not knowing if he is a live or not. How much do you know?" John stared at him  
"No I do not know anything John. Those dreams…me pleasuring myself was about him, or better say they are about him"  
"So you are still having them?"  
Sherlock kept standing by the window "Yes I do John and they are getting more intense more intimate"  
"Do I have to listen to this? I want to help you the best way that I can" he sighed  
"I only have you to talk to John. I have this sinister feeling how he is out there somewhere. He is waiting John, waiting for the right moment to show up or do whatever he planned. He could be waiting for me to contact him" he sighed  
"Could you sit down please?"  
"Yes off cause I can" He sat down again  
"Honestly I feel the same way. James is in fact a live and like you say he is waiting"  
"Waiting for me, at some point we will be face to face again, the question is when"  
"So do you want to meet him again?"  
"I have to John, unfinished business. We do have some issues here and I have no other choice than talk to him"  
"But why Sherlock? You owe him nothing at all" He leaned forward "Are you saying there´s more to those dreams than you have been sharing with me now. Do I even dare to ask you this question?  
"Ask me what? Ask away now we are talking I might as well be honest"  
"Might as well? I cannot believe it you still want to keep it a secret?"  
"I certainly do not, now that is nonsense John"  
"All right fine then, I will go on and ask you and you better be honest"  
"Go on" he connected his fingers under his chin penetrating John with his eyes  
"So I take you do enjoy having the dreams, you are a little to calm about us having this conversation, which I never thought we should have"  
"Just get to the point before I change my mind"  
"Ok fine" He cleared his throat "Are you in love with James?"  
"What if I am?" he didn´t care about anything right now "and wanted the dreams to be happen?"  
"What if, I can´t use that one Sherlock. Are you in love and do you really want James?" He almost yelled  
"I this particular case, I have to say yes"  
"I cannot believe this is actually happening. You love James and want him to fuck you" John rose again he had to breath.  
"You do find it very hard and I understand, but you did ask and now you know"  
"You gone completely out of your freaking mind, you are insane. You don´t even know what he wants if he is even a live"  
"You don´t know what he wants, he could in fact feel the very same thing. He is waiting for it to happen, just as I am"  
"You don´t know what you are talking about. One thing I know now is how much you want James" John felt dizzy "You are in love, in a dead man if he is dead"  
"I am certain he is a live and I can´t tell you why. You just told me how you feel the same"  
"Yeah, that is true I can´t explain it but something tells me he is a live"  
"You must hate me for my confession, I don´t know why it´s happening now"  
"Hate you. Ohhh Sherlock I could never hate you. Perhaps you fell for him when you first met him or the feelings started to grow but you been in denial all the time"  
"I never knew I had feelings towards anyone, I´m always busy and being in love never been my area as you know"  
"Yeah I know, well I guess you won´t sit here and wait for something to happen but investigate the whole situation. You do have your eyes and ears around London"  
"They are already on it John, but he is hiding very well. I don´t know anything yet but I will. I even considered to call or text him while I been away but I didn't" He sighed  
"It´s absurd, you can have anyone but you want Jim" John could see it in his eyes, the love and need for Jim. You better be a live and want Sherlock as much. He shivered by thinking it  
"I can´t John you know how I am. I don´t want anyone John"  
"You can Sherlock don´t argue with me. You really do love him"  
"Yeah I do. If I had known or paid attention the situation might have been different same if Jim had been honest, if he feels anything at all"  
"You know what, you could text or call. I mean if there is anything at all, he will get back to you"  
"Do you think so? Hmm..perhaps I should" He glares at the phone but he can´t do it "No, the time is wrong I can feel it.  
"Well then you wait until it feels right"  
"I have to none of us are ready yet. I have to unpack so will you excuse me"  
"Yeah sure, you never got the chance because I attacked you"  
"Yeah you did" He smiled lightly  
"Now leave then I will make some dinner for us" He smiled and watched Sherlock leave to unpack.


	5. Chapter 5 The Renuion

Chapter 5: The Reunion

Weeks later at Baker Street Sherlock was busy working on a very important experiment in the kitchen, John was sitting at his laptop writing on his blog, the sound from his typing filled the flat.  
Sherlock sighed from the annoying sound he was trying very hard to ignore it, but it became too much for him.  
"Could you type a little more quietly or try at least. I´m working here" He rolled his eyes  
"So am I Sherlock sorry if the sound annoys you" He huffed  
"Never mind. My experiment failed anyway, it´s not the typing but me failing. I can´t do anything right anymore"  
John turns on the chair "That is not true, you do have a lot on your mind and that is the real reason. You know that pretty damn well"  
"No shit Sherlock" He teased and went to make a cuppa "Do you want some tea if I don´t fail at making one" He grinned  
"You are insane to do you know that" John teased "Sure I want a cuppa, could definitely use one"  
"Insane? No that is a new one John, one I would never have guessed"  
"Shut up will you, there´s no need to be rude" He grinned and took the cup he handed him, Somehow it seemed like Sherlock was turning into being him again. For the past week, he never mentioned Jim once, John hoped it would stay that way.  
"Rude? I am not being rude, it´s not my style" He smiled and sat down "So what are you writing?"  
John shook his head "I did some changes to the layout and added some few words into some of our cases" he sipped his tea  
"Let me see the new layout" He smiled and sipped his tea  
"You want to see, all right" He chuckled low and turned the laptop  
"Looks very good and better than before, no offense John" He chuckled  
"Yeah, there is always room for some improvements on my blog. I´m glad you like it"  
"I do like it and should pay some more attention to what you are doing" he smiled  
"Yeah you should" he chuckled

One week later elsewhere in London

Jim had to meet Sherlock and soon. He saw him a few times but Sherlock never noticed him, for more than a few reasons. Jim had been disguised not to reveal himself to the detective. Then he made sure to hide when he was him only wearing his black sunglasses as his disguise.  
He sighed thinking about that one day he was standing right next to Sherlock when he was waiting for a cab, even he wasn´t noticed by him.  
The urge to say "Hi" had been horrible for Jim the word was rolling on his tongue but hit his teeth, he simply couldn´t do it. The days he was standing on the other side of the street watching the big black door having the famous number 221b, were many. He even stood there in pouring rain letting his eyes travel up the windows wondering what Sherlock was doing. Not to forget how many times he was close to text or call him but he never did.  
Jim was losing his mind running out of patience he had to do something if Sherlock didn´t. He glared at his phone waiting for the call or text saying something about a meeting. Why couldn´t he just take the damn step, Jim wanted him to take the step be the one to contact him.  
"How long can you resist Sherlock? There will come a day where the need for me will make you call, so before that day comes why not take the step, why be so stubborn driving yourself insane?" He mumbled  
Now Jim how will you handle it when the text or call comes? He never thought about it or it did cross his mind but he ignored it, he had other things on his mind about Sherlock. How it would be like to finally meet him again.  
"Come on Sherly take the step, then again your doctor could be in the way. Does he really control your life that much, no he is not in the way no one tells you how to handle stuff.  
Tick tock tick tock, the hours are passing by. Sherlock takes your phone do something, he thought. Almost at the same time, his phone buzzed on his bedside table, he reached out for it. He nearly dropped it when he saw the text  
*We need to talk. SH.*  
Jim smirked licking his lips; finally, you came to your senses. A bubble was blown from his gum while texting him back  
*Time and place. JM*. He sends the text waiting for him to text back  
*How does tomorrow sound, 221b at 1 o´clock?" SH*  
Jim paced the floor while typing him back *I will be there Sherly. JM*.

He was about to type virgin boy but no need to do that, he would so get the chance to call him that tomorrow. He felt the heat teased down his spine and his crotch. He wanted Sherlock more than ever but preparations had to be taken, he was after all a virgin.  
Jim checked his drawer for lube a smirk spread on his lips, could Sherlock, in fact, have lube? Well, he couldn´t be sure with a detective and his naughty fantasies which he surely had. A handsome man like Sherlock had a sexual need like anyone else. No one would ever hear him admit it only John would know if he was sharing such a thing with him. You will share them with me you just don´t know it yet.  
For the rest of that day Jim was busy with tomorrow, he would get what he wanted and dreamt about for years now. He was getting so very excited he could hardly stand to wait.

Mean while at Baker Street Sherlock was nervous what to expect from Jim tomorrow, he would probably think John was there or came back very shortly when finding out he was alone.  
John left for a reunion with some old friends so they were alone tomorrow. He has never been this nervous in his entire life anything could happen when he was face to face with Jim again.  
He went to his bedroom looking at the bedside table he sat down and pulled the drawer out, he took the lube turning it in his hand. The well-known teaser wrapped around his spine, his need for Jim grew stronger. The lube went back into the drawer, fact was he would be so disappointed if they didn´t end in his bed having sex.  
"I want you so very badly Jim and I do hope you want me as much" He mumbled and closed the drawer

The next day at Baker Street

Only minutes now before Jim would be there and Sherlock was literally shaking, his breathing and heartbeat was a mess. He had to calm down before Jim was there he took a deep breath and went to the window. As he stood there he felt a soft smile spread on his lips, a reason for the smile was how he was wearing his purple shirt. After all, it was a reunion a very special one and he wanted to make a good impression on Jim, or more like driving him insane. The purple shirt did suit him even Mrs. Hudson told him how good it looked on him she did tease him from time to time. John also told him and Molly. He smirked so now you are next Jim. I will get what I want today.  
Jim was in his car seconds from the famous flat he smirked, today Sherly I will make you mine all mine. He felt the heat inside him when he stood out of the car. He walked across the street the eyes focused on the black door, he did glare up at the windows before he knocked on the door. The few minutes he waited felt like ages, then it opened and there he was the famous detective.  
"Hello virgin boy" He smiled teasingly  
"Shut up or I will spank your criminal ass, now get inside" he smiled as teasingly  
"Ohh…was that a threat or a promise" He smirked  
"We have to wait and see now won´t we" He locked the door and went upstairs  
"Guess so, today will be quite interesting" He followed behind the detective watching that ass, loving the way Sherlock talked to him. The first steps were already taken by them both  
"Now please do have a seat" Sherlock locked the door behind him.  
"Thanks, virgin boy, feels so good to be back here" He slipped into his chair "So did you kick John out?"  
"No, I didn´t, he is at a reunion and won´t be back for the next few days" he smiled "want some tea?" he asked  
"Hmmm… so you are all alone" How he loved the sound of that. Then he noticed what shirt Sherlock was wearing, he swallowed. He took his features in you picked the right shirt baby everything was working just as he hoped and so much better "Tea would be nice" he smirked  
"Yes I am home alone Jim, I don´t think your mind now do you" He placed the tray on the table and sat down, he did notice how Jim was watching him "Like my shirt"  
"Mind? No, I sure don´t mind having you all for myself, I mean it´s been a while" He sipped his tea "I love purple on you Sherly"  
He glared at Jim "I heard from time to time how it suits me, so thank you" he sipped his tea  
"You are wearing it because of me, don´t you? He leaned forward "You didn´t just choose it for no reason, you have a purpose or agenda, don´t you virgin boy?" he smirked  
"Don´t call me that Jim" He snapped  
"Or what? Now answer my question"  
"Nothing Jim" Sherlock felt so insecure all of a sudden a cold went through him and it surprised him more than he wanted. "I am wearing it because I wanted to wear it"  
Jim felt the change and it made him both nervous but it also left him in charge, he could do what he wanted he felt it in more than one way.  
He knew how stubborn Sherlock was he wouldn´t give in that easy, but Jim would make him give in hear Sherlock beg for him was not that far away.  
"Nothing, ok fine then. I must be delusional. I mean; how can I even get the idea you would wear any color only for me" He pouted  
Sherlock blushed, Jim was right but he would never admit it "You delusional? Do I have to comment?" He hated himself for being this cold inside, they finally met again and he was scared or better say in denial like always.  
"Hmmm…well no. How come you suddenly don´t have a smart or ironic comment" he stood up and joined Sherlock on the couch glaring at him "Don´t you think it´s time to put your stubbornness aside?" He placed his hand on the couch right beside Sherlock´s leg, in slow motion, a finger went along his leg "be honest for a change" He said in a soft voice  
"Don´t touch me" Sherlock snapped and moved away glaring at him  
Jim counted to ten, no reason to freak out. He knew how to handle the virgin; he was slippery like an eel but soft as silk, so easy to break if you knew how too. His eyes took his features in "Why?" He moved closer to him  
"Because I say so!" His touch felt like electricity and it surprised him in a way he never saw coming. It was the reason why he moved away. He shivered.  
"Ohhh…my Sherlock. You are shivering by such a light touch from me. You like it don´t you" Jim smirked and he dared to do the same again.  
"I do not have to answer such a question. Now do you mind to stop, respect my words" He sipped his tea  
"I will consider it since you are wearing the purple shirt. You did pick that one out for some reason, you can't-fool me Sherly. Why the purple when you have other shirts to wear?" He moved closer having the detective trapped in the corner of the couch.  
"Another question I won´t answer, I picked it because it was hanging in my closet" he tried to avoid the real reason.  
"Come one virgin boy you do have to try harder than that, you can do so much better," He said amused  
"Perhaps, now what did I tell you about calling me that" He watched Jim  
"Hmm…you would spank my criminal ass. So is it a promise or a threat detective?"  
"I don´t know" He felt uncomfortable being trapped in the corner of his couch he stood up.  
"You don´t know how interesting. Do I make you nervous Sherlock?"  
"Nervous not at all" He started to pace the floor. Jim had him trapped as he wanted or planned. Why did he behave this way when Jim was finally here? Relax Sherlock why deny everything, you want Jim so lighten up.

Jim stood up without Sherlock´s attention he went behind him because he could, his finger trailing down his spine "Why don´t you relax Sherlock, you are so tense"  
A shiver went through him. Do as he says you do want him "Perhaps you are making me nervous, not a common situation for us"  
"I have to give you that, we never been this close" He moved his hand from his lower back, across his wrist as he went in front of him "We tricked each other and I know how you did it" he found the eyes of the detective  
"So did I Jim" He felt a pleasant chill down his spine, his icy blue finding his dark brown eyes. "Now we meet again"  
"Mmm…we sure did Sherl" the jacket buttons were undone by a very delicate movement. He places his hands on his shoulders sliding the jacket off "You wanted us to meet and you did for a while, didn´t you?" His voice was low and seductive  
Ohhh…his voice! A pleasant teaser was playing with his spine and crotch. Very strongly he suppressed a moan he cleared his throat "You do have..Many questions James. Here I thought you already knew me" The words slip from him before he can even think, a light blush colors his cheeks  
Jim steps back placing both hands on his chest "You are blushing, what a rare sight and all for me. You want more than this, our meeting" he eyes travel down his body and stops at his crotch. "I do wonder what you keep in there…" He makes a mocking grimace at his own words "Not that I don´t already know, but mmmm I want to know" He steps closer to the handsome detective and dares to start on the shirt buttons.  
Sherlock shivers through the whole situation, he wants Jim but is held back by his own insecurity and the fact he is a virgin. A new fear nags him, what if John suddenly comes back sooner? Mrs. Hudson does live right downstairs. He looks at Jim with doubtful eyes "Not safe"  
"Pardon me? Not safe, well then I guess it´s loaded" Jim chuckles. The doubtful look in Sherlock´s eyes makes him stop; he is not feeling comfortable here. Back at his place, they wouldn´t be disturbed. Nothing will happen today except for one thing a kiss. Jim leans up and very carefully he let their lips crash.  
"Of cause you find such a comment amusing" Sherlock sighed. He is stiff as a board but is relaxing more and more letting the kiss happen, by a human reflex his hands end on Jim´s lower back.  
Jim was so baffled by everything he grabbed those ridiculous curls, feeling the soft hair makes him shiver. His free hand pulls the detective closer. He slides his tongue between Sherlock´s lips.  
What an odd sensation or feeling it confused him hench he never tried to kiss, he pulled Jim closer to the most natural thing in the whole world. Very slowly his lips parted letting their tongues meet, a fire spreads through him, so unbelievable kissing Jim. An investigation of his mouth started for Sherlock every inch was being explored by his tongue.  
Jim shivered by how intense the detective was kissing him, his own kiss intensified and he grabbed his ass gently.  
Sherlock gasped at the sudden and unexpected action from Jim, his hand traveled up and down his back. In the back of his mind, he still felt insecure and uncomfortable.

They had to breathe so Jim gently broke the kiss, an unpleasant feeling kept bugging him. He would have felt so much better at his own place. The detective´s soft and warm lips and tongue drove him insane he wanted him fully just not today.  
Sherlock did say they were alone but he felt there was a risk of being busted, not a chance he would take when he finally had the detective in bed.  
Sherlock gently pulled away from him he couldn´t take it any further not here and not today, the timing wasn´t right. He wanted privacy when being with Jim, what if they were busted caught in the act. Not a chance worth taking.  
Jim is about to let Sherlock go yet by a reflex he let his hands travel down his back and ass, it receives a light squeeze before he let him go."A little teaser for what´s to come"  
By surprise, Sherlock gasps low and before he can even think Jim let go of him. "How kind of you to let me know" he fixes his suit.  
"You want more I know so" he leans up to his ear "When you are ready to call or text me, don´t deny how much you want the same as I do" He pulls back turning his back against him, he has to before he attacks Sherlock.  
"Ermmm…we´ll see about that now won´t we" he walks past him trying to ignore Jim´s words.  
"Denial, denial, we just kissed virgin boy" He looks at him  
"Stop calling me that name" he snapped  
"You can spank my criminal ass when we meet at my place. Sherlock you know it will happen"  
"Perhaps, only time will tell"  
"You will call me Sherl"  
"What if I don´t, will you call me then" Again the words slip from him, he wants them to meet again.  
"We´ll see about that now won´t we" he smirks wanting to drag the tempting detective with him he takes his jacket and turns at the door "I do have lube, so you can leave yours here"  
"Is that really so" he blushes and follows Jim downstairs watching him leave.  
In the car Jim has a silly and devious smirk playing on his lips; you will call me virgin boy.


	6. Chapter 6 The Confession

Chapter 6: The confession

For a while Sherlock was standing in the door staring at nothing even his mind is wiped clean. He went inside off cause the next to happen is Mrs. Hudson walking out her door.  
"Who was that what is going on Sherlock?" She asked confused  
"Not now Mrs. Hudson, I have some very important things I need to take care of"  
"But I heard that voice before years ago" She sighed  
"As I said not now" he bit and rushed upstairs locking the door behind him.

How to get through the rest of this day when being so confused as he was now. The sensation of Jim´s soft and warm lips on his own was still being present, their tongues sensual meeting went beyond everything he had imagined.  
He sighed while trying to comprehend it all, Sherlock when you are responding like this now then what happens after the sexual act? Honestly only thing he does know is how it will hurt, he will be walking funny for a while. He can only start to imagine how painful a wrong movement will feel like  
He is still alone which does give him time for some experiments, not the usual ones but with his very own body. Should he try the Anal Fantasy Ass-Gasm vibrator he bought discretely online, or simply use his own fingers?  
The thought makes him feel warm inside, why not go for it while having the chance to do so?  
He leaves the living room locking the door to his bedroom he feels the sexual tension and excitement spreading inside him. If Jim knew what he was about to do then what would he say or think, Sherlock no matter what you do or try, you will always be his virgin boy. His jaw drop, did he just think his virgin boy? Yes you did Sherlock because it´s fact. He smiles slightly he actually does like to be called that by a hottie like James.  
Very slowly he starts to strip out of his clothes placing it all on his chair, he sits down on his bed pulling out the drawer on his bedside table. He looks at the box containing the vibrator and the lube next to it, he makes himself comfortable on the bed already semi-hard by having the idea. He starts to touch himself, teasing his tip followed by long deep strokes up and down his full length.  
He grabs the lube adding some onto his fingers and starts to work his puckered hole letting one finger slip inside followed by another one. Soft moans filling his room as he is stretching himself before he reaches for the vibrator.  
He adds the ring onto his erection then more lube on the plug and his hole; very gently he starts to push it in. He hisses not lube enough so he adds some more before trying again. He is working his puckered hole with the plug inch by inch it slips inside making it possible for him to turn the vibrator on.  
The sensation from the vibrator makes him squirm a little on the bed. He clicks through the different levels on the remote each one adding different sensations inside his ass. He continues until he finds the right level suitable for him.  
He bites his lips arching his back and moans deeply as he switches between the three highest levels out of ten. At the ninth level he grabs the sheet moaning in pleasure the vibrations makes his erection twitch, the urge trying the tenth grows stronger. How will it feel like when using it for longer than just a few seconds when trying each level, will it hurt?  
He places his fingers around the plug moving it in and out very gently, he is highly aroused. He let go of the plug glaring at the remote while teasing his tip with his index. The teeth sinking into his lower lip before he clicks onto the tenth level making the vibrator buzz roughly inside his ass. His eyes rolls back and head thrown back onto the pillow, the sensation of being stretched even more is painful but he has no intention to stop, he curses in lust, pain and pleasure.  
He can almost taste his climax he is that aroused he whimpers and moans loudly. No not yet he wants it to last for as long as possible, he clicks back to level 1 and up at the fourth he chose to stop. The level is so teasing and pleasant so he is using that one for a while, it makes him even more aroused. A while later he goes right for level eight, ninth and tenth. A loud moan fills his bedroom when the rough last and tenth level vibrates inside his ass making him explode in his climax what seemed to be only minutes later.  
He takes his time letting the second level vibrate slowly inside him massaging his ass before he turns it off. A satisfied smile spreads on his face, so very arousing he will use this vibrator with Jim if not on him, then on himself. Very gently he pulls the plug out and removes the ring he sits up before he walks naked to the bathroom cleaning the ring and plug he puts it back into the box and takes a shower.

London a few days later.

Jim was busy working on his laptop only a few more contacts to call then he would be so done for today. He hated working when his mind was set on someone else. So Sherlock my little virgin who I kissed when will we meet again? Should he contact him forcing him to come like today, Jim glared at his phone making a grimace.  
Ok, so Sherlock I hope you are in your flat because I want you here as soon as possible today. He closed the laptop for the day the contacts being left had to wait until another day. He snatched the phone from the table and texted Sherly  
*Be ready in an hour. JM*  
You better answer or your ass is in serious troubles detective. He wanted Sherlock but in the right way, his thoughts for the last few days were not about fucking him senseless or into the next week. No, it was about taking him the right way, him inside the detective being his first and only one. A Mmmm...the thought had him shiver. He glared down at the phone, come on Holmes be a good boy and answer me.  
*I will be ready in an hour James. SH*  
*looking forward to having you here virgin boy. JM.*  
*Do you now? Well, let´s see about that when I spank your criminal ass. SH*  
* I Cannot wait, then again are you serious or not? JM*  
*No comment. One *  
*One hour. JM*

He had a devious and yet a satisfied smile on his face after those texts, Sherlock agreed to come as he was hoping. In a hurry he rushed to his kitchen he threw a bottle of champagne into the fridge, so tonight we are also having dinner here Sherlock.  
Like really everything he wanted for a very long time was to brag about being the one who fucked the virgin boy, use him for his own good. Now all he wanted was to be with him, he was so in love not that he didn´t already know but everything had changed.  
Denial from them both, they were both stubborn but all that was over now. Rape was never on his mind; no he wanted to make love to Sherl not scare him, show him who was in charge. Well, he would always be the one in charge but he also wanted to be controlled by Sherlock. Jim sighed waiting for that one hour to be over he pretended to shoot at the watch on his wall, blowing at his fingers after.  
Close to it is one hour later, James was relaxing on his couch waiting for the door to be opened and the sight of Sherlock walking in. His full body length covered the couch the champagne and glasses were on the table. He heard footsteps approaching in the corridor a gentle knock on the door.  
"Yes, let him in and then you can leave for today" James glared at the door and Sherlock walked in.  
"James, you wanted to see me" Sherlock turned around after getting rid of his coat and scarf watching Jim lying on the couch. He placed the little handbag used for carrying a camera on the floor. Next thing his icy blue fell on was the champagne on the table he went further into the classy room sitting down in a chair opposite James.  
"Hmmm…yes, I did. I sort of lost my patience with you since you didn´t call. Now why don´t you join me on my couch" he did notice the little bag Sherlock left on the floor  
"I am perfectly fine sitting here. Do you mind telling why I am here?"  
"Isn´t it obvious, after our reunion? I would still suggest you join me over here"  
"Perhaps it is, perhaps not. Then like I said I´m fine" His eyes traveled down Jim´s full body length taking the sight in. He came here today because he had to be forced. The times he was about to call or text but was too nervous to do so had been more than a few.  
"Come on Sherl don´t be shy, It´s me James remember? Are you suddenly scared?" he teased and did notice the icy blue focused on his body  
"I am not shy and I´m certainly not scared" he sighed  
"Prove it then" He smirked  
"Are you testing me I do believe that you are?"  
"Why don´t you find out by using your deducing skills"  
"I don´t have to use them and I´m not in the mood" He rose and joined Jim on the couch  
"Good boy" He chuckled and made room for Sherlock and grabbed the champagne "fancy some bubbles?"  
"Sure thing James" he leaned back on the couch he actually felt pleasant by being here.  
Jim poured them some of the expensive and classy bubbles "There you go Sherl" he smiled and placed his arm on the backrest and nuzzled Sherlock´s neck gently.  
"Thank you Jimbo" he smiled slightly as he took the glass. The touch on his neck made him shiver but he let it happen.  
"Well then to ask your question you know why I called and why you came. We both know what we want Sherlock" he sipped his bubbles tasting them "I for one planned us to have dinner here and you will join me, you don´t really have a choice" He moved closer letting his fingers play with a few strands of his delicious and soft curls  
"Is that really so, you are forcing me to have dinner with you. Well I wouldn´t have turned you down if you asked me" He tasted the bubbles the touch from Jim´s fingers in his curls makes him tremble  
"How I love the sound of that. You wanted to call me didn´t you virgin boy" He moved to sit right next to him, their legs touching each other  
"Yes I did James" He leaned forward to place the glass on the table ignoring the virgin boy as he liked it.  
"So why didn´t you?" his index trailing down his spine "Remove the jacket please"  
"As you know I´m stubborn but I was also nervous" His touch was sending a pleasing teaser through him. Without and questions he removed his jacket as told  
"No objections from you. Hmmm…you do surprise me. Why be nervous about contacting me, you are ready for me and you been all the time. You just had a hard time to admit it"  
His words and voice made him turn his head to face him "Because I´m a virgin obviously"  
"A fact but you won´t be for much longer. Before you do object I do have to say that I wanted to rape you or fuck you mercilessly, brag about being the one who fucked the virgin" He paused and before Sherlock could say anything like he wanted he continued "All that has changed now I want to do it right for a few reasons, I don´t want to scare or force myself on you. I want you to want the same as me that is why I told you to contact me when you were ready"  
Sherlock was speechless for a few minutes "So by coming here today you see it as me being ready for you. Am I correct when saying ready for us to end up in bed or us taking the next step"  
"The next step into what Sherlock us being together?" He kept his dark brown eyes focused on him "Then I wouldn´t mind stretching your puckered hole with some lube before slipping my cock into you"  
He swallowed thickly by the thought and how much he wanted it. Be honest Sherlock he does want the same as you, don´t screw it up. "Both" He mumbled  
"Excuse me what did you say you are mumbling" he leaned closer only inches from his lips  
"I…I…want both" he stared at Jim´s tempting lips while licking his own. By the force of nature his hand slipped to the back of his neck and kissed him softly "I want both James" He whispered against his lips.  
James pulled back "Nope, first I want to hear you say it virgin boy"  
"But why" He huffed  
"Just say it and now!" He objected and narrowed his eyes  
"I want you to penetrate me and I want to be with you" He blushed "I wanted it for so long" He finally made his confession to James the man he loved.  
"Was that your honest confession to me Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Yes, you just had my honest confession James Moriarty"  
"You are unbelievable..." he kissed him roughly forcing his tongue between the detective's lips raping his tongue with his own. A soft moan escaping from him as they kissed his hand rested on Sherlock´s waist.  
Sherlock shivered by how roughly he was kissed the raping of his tongue made him insane, his index trailed down Jim´s spine barely touching it.  
He loved every second of the kiss and felt how much he wanted James, every inch of him. A dark side of him were showing up a possessive side, James was his and no one was coming close to him or between them, not even John had anything to say. His fingers went through Jim´s hair, the softness was teasing his senses.  
When he gently broke the kiss to breath James went to kiss Sherl´s neck poking his tongue out here and there and up right below his earlobe licking the soft skin there.  
Sherlock moaned softly while biting his lower lip roughly he tilted his head making more room for Jim. Both hands slipped under his suit jacket and up to his shoulders, where he gently let the jacket slide down his arms.  
James tossed the jacket away and kept licking the virgin´s soft and delicious skin, he straddled his lap letting is fingers grab his hair. "You are my dessert tonight Sherlock" he moans softly kissing him deeply  
Sherlock grabs his ass roughly with both hands "Mmm...Sounds good to me"  
"Spend the night here" he whispers pulling Sherl´s head backwards licking his neck  
"Why if I may ask" he bites his earlobe softly  
"Because I say so and I want to know what´s in the bag" he pulls back and looks into his eyes  
Sherlock blushes and let his gaze fall on the bag "Hmm…so you are curious James"  
"Yes I am so what´s in the bag Sherl?"  
Sherlock looks at him and lick´s his lips "My Anal Fantasy Ass-Gasm vibrator."  
James swallows thickly "You bought your vibrator with you" he looks baffled at him  
"Mmm….yes I did" he smirks  
"You are freaking unbelievable…"He kisses him again pressing his crotch against him then he pulls away having a firm grip in Sherl´s hair "Strip Sherlock"  
"You…you want me to strip?" At this point he doesn´t care about dinner all he can think about is James  
"Strip Sherlock does the vibrator have a remote?" He smirks  
"Yes it does" his heartbeat is increasing  
"Put it on, I wanna play with you. Do as I tell you and now" He sits down beside him  
"As you wish" he can hear his own heart pounding in his ear. He goes to get the bag placing it on the table, the same moment James is over it and takes the vibrator out  
"Ohh my Mr. Holmes you sure are a very naughty detective, this is the good stuff" He grins and leans back in couch "Strip virgin boy"  
Sherlock chuckles and starts to unbutton his shirt "As you said I know what I want"  
"Yeah I can see that" he smiles and watches him strip.  
Sherlock let his shirt drop to the floor, then the belt is undone next button and zipper before his trousers drops to the floor. He breaths deeply before the pants leave his body he blushes by being naked in front of a fully dressed criminal  
James is watching him his eyes are taking the sight in; a fully naked detective is standing there in his room "Come here Sherlock and put this on" He opens the box placing the vibrator, lube and remote on the table.  
Sherlock sits down in the corner of the couch, one leg in the couch the other on the floor. He is about to grab the lube when James takes it.  
"Mm…you are gorgeous Sherlock and already huge being semi hard. Now let me help" He uses lube on his fingers and adds some at Sherl´s puckered hole "Now relax ok" he snatches the plug covering it in lube and continues working on his hole before it slips inside. "Now place the ring"  
Sherlock is shaking already more than semi hard he slips the ring onto his erection "There, your toy should be ready" he pants a bit  
"Shut up virgin boy. Now I want to see you squirm" He smiles and clicks on the remote to start at level one watching him "Will be right back" James leaves for a few minutes in his bedroom he click onto level two, he chuckles waiting for a comment from Sherlock.  
Sherlock squirms when level two vibrates in his ass "Ohhh it´s getting rather fun, isn´t it" he chuckles  
"Ohh….you bet virgin, now put this on" He hands him a robe" Then I have a little surprise for you.  
"You have a surprise for me?" He tilts his head and slips into the robe  
"Mmm…now watch" James leaves another robe on the arm rest and starts his own strip show for the detective.  
Sherlock is enjoying the event taking place right in front of him the buzzing in his ass makes it even more arousing.  
James yanks his shirt and trousers off then he takes his painful time with his pants, he turns his back to Sherlock before he strips out of his pants revealing his puckered hole to him. He turns his head a teasing smile spreads on his lips. "Are you enjoying the show Mr. Holmes?" He asks before he turns around and step closer to the couch.  
"Mmm…how can not enjoy you James" He took his features in "You are gorgeous James" his voice came out hoarsely"  
James blushes and slips into his robe clicking on the remote enjoying the act unfolding right before his eyes "Hmmm…third level why do we not click onto the fourth" he slips down onto the couch kissing Sherlock, his hand sliding under his robe and up his inner thigh "I want to play with you virgin"  
Sherlock moans softly wanting him to do what he wants "You are in charge and you know what" His hands slides under James robe "Being called a virgin by you does arouse me more than you know"  
James has to swallow hardly not exactly what he expected to hear from Sherlock, he was so naughty and more than willing. James felt his semi hardness grew by that fact. "Are you serious it turns you on" he chuckles a bit but that subsides fast knowing how Sherlock means it  
"Yes, I am being honest again. So why don´t you play with me click the remote"  
James is a little baffled by everything Sherlock is so different than he thought, he rubs his neck and click on the remote watching how his squirms on the couch, the moans driving James insane.  
"Continue please I tried it before the last three levels is me" He moans and squeeze Jim´s inner thigh  
"Stand up Sherlock and now you follow me" He left the office walking straight for his bedroom clicking on the remote  
"Fuck…James" Sherlock hissed only a few left before the eight one which was the best teasing level for him  
James opened the door to his bedroom letting him in first and closed the door behind him "Drop the robe and get down on the bed" He clicked again and again  
"Mmmm…James" Sherlock moaned loudly while he removed the robe and got comfortable on the bed  
"Sherlock listen to me now, I have my reasons for doing this. I want to prepare you for your first time. So while you are staying here for the night I will use this on you all I want. You will be wearing the vibrator all the time even after I make you come, is that understood?"  
Sherlock stares at him with his lust filled eyes his erection is driving him insane, he wants more than a vibrator in his ass but it will not be today.  
"I understand James" He moans softly  
"That´s good" He smiles and clicks the remote through the last levels, watching Sherlock at the tenth is quite the sight it makes him stroke his own erection faster  
Sherlock is torturing the sheet with his fingers he curses in lust loud moans fills James bedroom he can´t hold back for much longer.  
"J...Ja…James" He whimpers while arching his back "Make…me come"  
"Come for me baby…mmm it´s so good. Come for me" He moans softly and strokes his erection faster and harder. At this point he is so highly aroused he can´t even think straight  
Sherlock hisses in lust and James deep aroused voice telling him to come does it for him, he is exploding on the bed, his climax makes the whole room spin.  
Watching and listening to Sherlock takes James on a ride straight for his own climax he moans loudly.  
"Ohhh fuck…Sherlock" He hisses while watching him.  
"What a sight you are, so incredible to watch you come" He pants  
"Ohhh really you…think. You are quite the sight when being aroused and reaches climax" He pants trying to catch his breath a low chuckle escapes from him "I need a shower wanna tag along?"  
"A shower sounds so very nice so off cause I will tag along" he chuckles  
"But the vibrator stays in your ass as I told you" He smirks  
"Not pulling it out" He smiles and they went directly for James´s bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7 Fuck me James

Chapter 7: Fuck me James

Sherlock and John had one gigantic fight one afternoon some weeks later and now everything was silent between the two at the Baker Street flat. Sherlock was playing his violin while John was busy on the laptop doing some searching. Finally, he found what he was looking for he stood up and slipped into his jacket.  
"Going somewhere John," Sherlock said coldly  
"Not your business, but since you are asking, I´m going to have a look at a new flat" He snapped  
Sherlock turned around "Are you moving out?" he looked baffled at him  
"Yes I am, I can´t live here anymore. How can I be sure when you might be leaving"  
"Pardon me I am not leaving my flat, it´s my home and everyone knows exactly where Sherlock Holmes lives. I do intend to keep it that way"  
"Hmm…well then I still don´t know when James will be moving in. So I will find a place on my own  
His words hit where it hurt and Sherlock didn´t expect to feel that strongly "I honestly don´t think James will move in here, he does have a very fancy place"  
"Are you trying to make me stay? You are with him now so do you really need me to be around?"  
"I am not the one looking for another place to live John, I never told you to leave"  
"No, you didn´t" He sat down in his chair "I don´t know where I belong anymore, do I stay or move"  
"John we are still friends and I am not kicking you out. Yes, I´m with James now and I don´t know how much I will be here or when he will be here. Our friendship is still important to me a friendship I cherish and always will. Take our fight today I didn´t tell you to leave and you are still here, something does tell me that you belong here" He smiled slightly  
"Yeah true I am because it feels like home to me fighting with you or not. I can´t lie and say it will not be strange being left alone here later today, all the empty space. I know you will be back, yet it´s just odd"  
"I will be gone for some days as you know James and me need it. I very well know why you feel like you do  
the past is showing up again"  
"It does but it´s nothing like that now. I still can´t comprehend you being with someone no matter who it is" He smiled  
"It wasn´t my area until James showed up and left his number" He sighed  
"The great Sherlock Holmes in love, who would have thought I would get the chance to see that" He teased  
"Ohhh shut up, I know it´s huge and a sensation but it did happen" He grinned  
"Did you finish packing yet?"  
"Still missing a few things and I am not taking all my suits with me, it will be casual"  
"You in casual it´s getting better and better, what about your coat"  
"My coat is tagging along, so I better go pack the last"  
"You should while you have time for it"  
"I will" he smiled and ruffled Johns hair before he went to his room  
"Hey will you stop" he rolled his eyes

Some hours later Sherlock was on his way to James as they planned, he was getting nervous on his way there. How would it be like to spend some alone time with him away from London? Sherlock everything will be fine so relax.

Mean while at James place

He was checking everything to make sure nothing was left behind, he would go insane if he found out he forgot to bring something important. He looked at a little toy waiting for his detective a silly grin spread on his face. For the last few hours he had been in such a doubt on the right toy to the point where he was about to leave to buy the right one, but he did find the perfect one. He glared at it one last time knowing it was the right one. Like the last time Sherlock was there, he heard footsteps he leaned against the door frame to his bedroom.  
"I´m right here virgin boy" He smirked  
"Not the usual room James? I better join you then" He smiled  
"Did you miss me" He chuckled  
"Did you miss me" He echoed  
"Don´t start on me, now get inside and do as told"  
"As you wish Mr. Moriarty" He smiled and went into his bedroom, the door closed behind him.  
"Before we do leave I want you to wear this toy, so drop your jeans" he turned around "Are you wearing jeans? He took the new sight in "Ohh you do look very attractive in those, what an ass" he slapped it gently.  
"Why thank you, James, I can´t wear suits all the time now can I. Do you still want me to wear the toy" he winked  
"Drop them Sherl. Let me place this little fucker inside your ass. I´m in the mood to play with you" He licked his lips.  
Sherlock looked at the vibrator and the lube before his eyes fell on the remote. He shivered feeling the teaser running down his spine and his crotch. He stripped out of jeans and pants.  
"Good boy now step closer and bent forward" the view went straight to his crotch it didn´t make it any better when he had Sherlock´s puckered hole right in front of him.  
Sherlock gave him a teasing smile and stepped closer before he did as told and turned around.  
"I´m ready Mr. Moriarty" He whispered  
"Spread your long legs some more for me Mr. Holmes and relax ok" He whispered as he added some lube to Sherlock´s hole and the butt plug. Very slowly and gentle he worked his hole until the plug was in place. He enjoyed the sight and pinched his ass with a grin  
"You can dress again virgin boy, I´m in control and you love it don´t you?"  
He felt how the plug filled his ass and he did admit he loved the feeling "Yes I do love it, I mean how can I not when you are in control" He slipped into his pants and jeans, the moment he was done with his belt, James clicked on the remote which made him gasp and wince  
" so good right Sherlock, that buzzing from the first level is working you nice and good"  
"Mmm…it does feel so much better than my vibrator"  
James stepped closer and kissed him softly letting his tongue slip between his lips to meet his. He was so excited about playing with his man and he would be stretched for hours and hours.  
"This fucker is the rough one Sherl and I will love using the remote on you" he whispered against his lips before he pulled back and clicked onto level two  
"Fuck…baby. How do you expect me to walk or not to moan while being out there" He gasped again  
"Ohhh baby, a car is waiting for us, so let us leave. No one will hear or see us, you are all mine" He smirked  
"I should have deduced that part us being alone so you can play with me having all the fun. I will be stretched for hours and hours won't I babe" He pinched his ass  
"You got that right honey" He grabbed his bag, phone, and keys and left his bedroom. The car was waiting and he wanted to leave now. "I tell you something else while we are alone you will feel me inside you, I will take you Sherlock"  
His words made him feel the arousal grow in his pants he bit his lip while he followed Jim outside and saw the waiting car. He looked at him feeling so insecure he didn´t know how to do James, as he never been with anyone "I will do the same thing" he blurted out  
"Mmm…I am so looking forward to it virgin boy, now get in" He jumped into the car right after him and they left.  
"Still don´t know how too" he mumbled as the car took off  
"Off cause you do it like driving a bicycle Sherlock" He felt how insecure Sherl was and it wasn´t like he didn´t understand him, he clearly remembered how it first time was. The pain inside and how it felt sitting there on his knees behind his boyfriend, the panic he felt back then. He could hardly walk for weeks because they didn´t have any lube. James lowered his eyes "I understand you but you have nothing to be worried about"  
"Can you read my thoughts, James? I´m so nervous and insecure, the great detective" He sighed  
"That is not the same thing Sherlock, you can´t compare your job with sex so stop it. We can talk about it just be open to me don´t hold anything back"  
Sherlock nodded with James he was vulnerable the weak one yet he was possessive he wouldn´t let anyone or anything come between them. James was his. "So where are we going?"  
"Ireland my dear" he smiled  
"Ireland?" he looked baffled at him "You are joking right?"  
"Nope, I am not joking. My old friend has been so kind to borrow me his house, he is on a business trip so we are staying there" He smiled widely  
"You are unbelievable. Here I thought we were staying somewhere in the UK" He grinned  
"I want us to have privacy and we will. Now his private jet will take us there" He winked before he stood out of the car. He told the driver to bring their bags  
"I cannot wait to get there see the place and some part of Ireland" He stood out and followed Jim up the stairs and into the jet.

Hours later they arrived to the house Jim paid the driver and unlocked the door and they both went inside. James did have some fun on the plane by clicking the remote and saw how Sherlock squirmed but he wanted the next part to happen here not on a plane. He watched how Sherlock slipped out of the coat and scarf before he clicked onto the fourth level.  
Sherlock gasped louder than expected he winced while he tried to turn "You are having so...much fun don´t you" He gasps and in one fast movement James was pinned up the wall the buzzing inside him was driving him mad. His icy blue stares directly into James brown eyes both hand sliding up his sides he leans closer and kisses him softly.  
James gasps loudly when his back made contact with the wall he loved it, it made him click again watching Sherlock squirm. He grabbed his neck kissing him roughly both hands placed on his ass. He can´t help it but to press firmly between his buttcheeks, feeling the buzzing lightly on his fingertips. A light touch on the remote to the fifth level follows to tease his handsome detective even more  
"Fuck…" Sherlock hissed "Are you still trying to be in charge, I´m not letting you. I love having you pinned up against the wall it´s what I want so don´t try to ruin it" He pressed his crotch against him "The rough buzzing does feel good I have to say"  
"Mmm...I know and I´m not done with you yet. You did surprise me by smashing me against the wall so please do continue baby" he smirked and slipped his hand in-between them to work on the virgin´s belt, button and zipper. His fingers trailed on his bare skin and down his pants to slip between his buttcheeks he pressed them against the vibrating plug hardly.  
"Sherlock moaned and grabbed his ass rolling his hips against him "I want to try all levels babe"  
"I want you naked in the bed now Mr. Holmes. I will make you feel all levels you can be sure about that, I want your puckered hole stretched beyond possible and ready for my size. You follow me now" He demanded  
"Show me the way baby" He panted and pulled away and got a hold on his jeans not to trip. He saw how James clicked the remote onto the sixth level. "Geez...James" He whimpered  
"Now you better start walking" He took his hand and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom "Get naked Sherlock" He smiled.  
His jeans was already on the floor he kicked them away to start on his shirt in a hurry, the last fabric missing his pants came off as fast. He went to the bed and sat down watching James.  
"Now make yourself comfortable and touch that erection of yours" He smirked teasingly before he pressed onto the seventh level.  
A growl sounded from Sherlock as he pushed himself back on the bed making it comfortable for him, James was standing right next to him. He let his long slim fingers wrap around his erection stroking it  
Very slowly James started to strip out of his clothes he was watching Sherlock touch himself, how he loved to see that "I want you Sherlock it will happen now or not right now but by the end of today you won't be a virgin anymore" He stroked his own erection and joined Sherlock on the bed, the remote being placed beside him.  
"Do whatever you want with me" He whispered while he winced on the bed.  
"Ohh..I plan to baby off cause I can´t do it all today but you are all mine" He looked at him "Does it hurt?"  
"Yeah it does but don´t stop I want to feel every level inside my ass, feel how I´m being stretched even more" He moaned as he stroked his erection  
"You are so sexy when being aroused do you even know that" His voice is soft he is watching Sherlock while his index travels down his chest and stomach. "Let us touch each other hm" He whispers and before he knows it Sherlock is moving his hand down along his length  
"Mmmm...Like this James" A long, deep and playful stroke goes down his length "To answer your question I start to get the idea" He chuckled  
"Fuck Sherl" He bites down the pillow and fumbled after the remote and clicks onto the eight level. He stroked Sherl´s length  
Sherlock growls and grabs the sheet he winces in pain it feels like it burns inside, two levels left and he can´t even imagine how those will feel like. He leaned against James tuning his head and let his hand slide up his own leg  
"I´m here I know it hurts I could use my fingers but they will never be enough to stretch you the way I want" He teases his tip with his fingers working them down along his length  
"Mmm...So good" He moans and tangles his legs with his while his fingers are making love to James length "You will use your fingers in me won't you" He moans arching his back  
"Mmm...fuck baby your fingers" He moans loudly "off cause it will be such a pleasure" He kissed him softly "I´m clicking again ninth level baby, you can bite me or do whatever you want to me after I click" he looked at him  
"I will go on and click" He watched James´s fingers everything turns into slow motion and then he felt a sharp pain rolling up his spine "Damn...it hurts" He dug his nails into James leg he squirmed in pain, it felt like his hole was set on fire or he couldn´t even explain it.  
James kissed his neck softly and kept stroking Sherlock´s length to make him feel pleasure along with the pain, he knew how hard it was for him to focus on the pleasure and not the pain.  
Sherlock tried his best to keep stroking James, he did feel pleasure from his movements on his erection. He moaned and whined while he leaned even more against James. "The...pain and pleasure baby" He bit his lower lip roughly.  
"Are you ready for the tenth and last level? It can wait if it hurts too much I will add some more lube first ok" He whispered  
"I want to feel it now and not wait" He whimpered  
"All right" He turned the vibrator off and very gently he pulled it out he feared he could be bleeding, but the plug was clean so he added some more lube on it. He pressed some on Sherlock's hole and slipped a finger inside it was a wet muscle and it made him shiver he licked his lips "Soon baby my erection will be in your hole" He whispered  
"Mmmm...It makes me so aroused I want to feel you penetrate me baby" He moaned "I want to feel my hole right now, can I?"  
"Sure you can, it´s your ass" He chuckled" It´s a wet muscle so stretched only one level left. Go on and feel yourself"  
"Is it now?"I would never have guessed" He chuckled and let his index slip inside his hole "Ohhh...it feels so good so stretched" He panted  
"Mmm...So sexy it makes me shiver" He moaned watching how Sherlock moved his finger on his own ass. He pulled it out again pushing back against James "Add the plug again and let me have the tenth level" He whispered  
"I will" He smirked and very smoothly he let it slip inside again "Ok, I will warn you it´s going to hurt just relax as much as you can" he kissed his cheek and clicked onto the last level  
Sherlock twisted on the bed he cried out in pain torturing the sheet roughly "Fuck...fuck...the...p...pain" He growled  
"Do you want me to stop baby, don´t let me continue if it hurts too much" he looked insecure at him while he kept stroking his erection.  
"NO, don´t stop. It...Does hurt but I want it, it feels so good at the same time" He panted heavily  
"As you wish" He watched him with a satisfied smile, he wanted the exact same thing it was so arousing to see Sherlock like this, hear his moans feeling his touch be the one who stretched him before fulfilling both their dreams. He spread kisses all over his shoulder his handmade love to his length "I love you Sherlock" He moaned sensual  
Sherlock moaned and licked his lips "I love you too James so much" He turned his head "I never felt so ready for you as I do now"  
"A few more minutes' baby and you will feel my erection penetrate you" He shivered by the thought and leaned down to kiss him his tongue finding his.  
Sherlock moans softly he was so aroused the whole body was on fire his nails dug into James leg. His tongue moves sensually around it while he thrust into his hand "Mmm...So good. I w...want you baby...so badly"  
His words drives James mad and want to fuck him roughly without any mercy at all but he can´t do that to him. Sherlock´s moans his burning body will be taken the right way. He trembles and turns the remote off and very gently he pulls it out slipping his finger into him "Ohhh...fuck you feel amazing Sherlock try and feel your ass now  
Sherlock let his hand slide over his ass and his index slips inside "Ohhh mmmm..I feel so huge...Fuck me James" he moans loudly  
"Excuse me what did you say could you say it again" He smirks  
"Fuck me James" He hisses  
"I will do what I want baby, making love to you or rough it´s my job to give you the best sex you will ever have. "He bites his earlobe "So enjoy me and my size baby" He let his tip slid between his buttcheeks the feeling alone makes him hiss and tremble. He pushed forward and inch by inch Sherlock was filled by his length "Ohh...you feel...feel so good baby" He growls possessively and starts to thrust him slowly letting him adjust to his size before he starts to thrust him a little faster  
Sherlock bites his lips the feeling is odd at first from it being his first time, he adjust to James and the feeling becomes incredible making him want more. Even his moans are sounding different. "Mmm...J...James" he lick his lips while he moans sensually  
"Fuck...Sherl" He moans and grabs his hip thrusting him deeper and faster "Geez...you feel beyond amazing, "He hisses in lust. Never have anything felt as good as now; his hand continues down to Sherlock´s erection his fingers are working it.  
Sherlock whimpers softly paying attention to the feeling in his ass and the movements of James hand on his length. It will take him a long time before he will understand this experience.  
"S...Sherlock..." James moans softly "So...arousing" He thrust him roughly  
"Fuck me James" He hisses and grabs the sheet "Fuck me James  
Those words was sending a lust filled teaser down his spine his thumb slides over his tip teasingly he is so close, so fucking Sherlock now won't last more than a few thrusts "Give me a sec ok, but don´t touch that length it´s mine" he rummaging his bag and found the box he packed with toys and placed a cockring to last longer" There so what do you want baby, say those words again"  
"You heard me before James" He hissed pushing his ass against him  
"But let me hear those words again Sherlock" he whispers and licks his neck  
"Fuck me James" He moans  
He grabs his hair roughly "Sorry not good enough for me, so try harder babe" He snaps  
"Fuck me James, please" He begs  
"Mmmm...I love those words, hear you beg me" he smirks and thrust into him fast and roughly  
Sherlock shivers his dream just became real, he begged James to fuck him. He bites down the pillow the dream, the words. He just begged like in his dreams. He gasps loudly and grabs the sheet  
"How does it feel Sherlock to be fucked by me, it´s not the rough way as it could be, I still want you get the idea on how I will take you one day. If I fuck you like you beg me to do you won't be able to walk for the next week. That is not what I want today so sorry I´m doing it my way Mr. Holmes" he moans  
"I...I know...but I´m so aroused I just want you more than ever" He moans  
"I know baby and you will have me that way" He thrust him a bit harder and faster his hand working his length, Sherlock is only seconds from his climax "Come for me Sherlock" He pulls out and remove the cock ring and slips into him again  
James words makes Sherlock's world explode around him he moans loudly as his climax hits him full force. His body trembles "J...J...James" He moans  
"Mmm...So good isn´t it baby" He licks his lips and thrust him roughly and deep a few more times, before he explodes deep inside his ass "Sh...Sherlock" He cries out his nails leaving scratch marks on his hip  
Sherlock's back arches soft whines are escaping him very slowly he turns his head to find James eyes "I love you James" He whispers  
"I love you too Sherlock" He stares into his eyes before he pulls out and kisses him softly. For a while they kiss each other passionately.  
"Do you want a shower I could use one wanna tag along? James smiles  
"That would be so nice" He smiles and turns around a sharp pain spreads inside him  
"Be careful. You will be sore and walk funny for a while" He smiles softly and leaves the bed  
"Yeah I know, but I will be reminded on why" He winces by each step being taken he looks at James "Now I know why you don´t want to fuck me that rough yet  
"It´s not happening yet Sherlock, not before I say so" He takes his hand and slowly they walk to the bathroom


End file.
